


'Tis the Damn Season

by mysticalmultifandom



Series: Evermore [4]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: “If I wanted to know who you were hanging with while I was gone I would have asked you!”
Relationships: Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Series: Evermore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088306
Kudos: 4





	'Tis the Damn Season

**Author's Note:**

> my babies! kensi blye rly owns me <3

“If I wanted to know who you were hanging with while I was gone I would have asked you!” Kensi exclaimed to her partner and “sort of boyfriend” Deeks. He’d just admitted to Kensi that while she was away on an undercover mission he reconnected with one of his old friends who just so happened to be female. Nell, the only person in the office who knows about their “sort of relationship” told him to tell her, because Kensi knows  _ everything _ .

“Kens can you please hear me out?” Deeks asked as he watched her pace around his bedroom. He knew telling her was not going to be in his best interest. “She is just an old friend, you know I’d never hurt you.”

“Do I know that though?” She asked softly.

“Kensi,” He began before she sighed and left his apartment. He sighed as he watched the woman he spent pining over during their whole partnership walk out his door. She didn’t say they were over but it certainly felt like they were.

Kensi found herself in her car, dialing Nell’s phone number. She and Nell have never been the closest, but after she and Deeks getting into their “sort of relationship”, Nell has been helping her navigate Deeks. 

“He just told me he’s been hanging out with a girl while I was undercover!” She exclaimed.

“Kensi, don’t tell me you walked out.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I had him tell you so you wouldn’t freak out if he hid it from you,” Nell told her.

“So it  _ was _ just a friend?”

“Yes! Kensi, that man would never lie to you. He adores you more than anything else. The last thing he wants is to hurt you.”

Kensi let out a breath. “Okay, thank you, Nell.”

She found herself in her hometown visiting her mom. She didn’t grow up incredibly far from Los Angeles, but far enough for her to just sit in her feelings and process everything.

Kensi has never cared enough about someone to be jealous. She would normally never care if a boyfriend hung out with a girl while she was gone. She is not insecure in herself. 

She sat her mom down and told her the whole story, from how her and Deeks met up to now. Her mom gave her a sideways glance.

“That’s not like you.”

“I  _ know _ ! I don’t get it.”

“It sounds like you really like this boy Kensi.”

Deeks walked into the office, to see her empty desk. He walked up to ops to see if she happened to talk to Nell.

“Please tell me you’ve heard from Kensi.”

“Not since last night, but I do know where she goes when she’s freaking out over something.”

“Nell, please. I need to fix this, I care about her so much.”

She sighed and thought about it. She scribbled the address down on a piece of paper. “It’s her moms house in her old hometown.”

After work, Deeks threw himself in the car and drove to Kensi’s hometown. Once he found the house he was knocking on the door. A woman he assumed to be Kensi’s mom answered.

“Hi, I’m Marty Deeks. Um, is Kensi home?” He asked. She nodded, calling for Kensi. He saw her round the corner and stop in her tracks. When it finally processed, she launched herself at him. He caught her, lifting her off of the ground.

“It always leads to you in my hometown.” She laughed softly. He laughed, as he continued embracing her. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” He began before Kensi cut him off with a shake of her head.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I was jealous and stupid.”

“Kensi Marie Blye?  _ Jealous _ ?” He exclaimed. 

“Shut up.” She exclaimed with a laugh, and a playful slap to the arm. “I think I’m ready to turn this “sort of relationship” into an actual relationship.”

“If it’s okay with you it’s okay with me.” He replied, a goofy smile on his face. “Does this mean I can call you baby?”

“You can call me babe for the weekend.” She compromised. “I still don’t really want Sam or Callen to know yet.” 

“Okay, that’s fair.” He smiled. She stood on her toes to place a kiss on her lips. “Are you going to come back with me?”

“Yeah, I’ll follow behind, I just want to say goodbye to my mom.” He nodded, kissing her again.

“My place?” She asked. He smiled as she handed him her house key.

He made a pit stop by the store to pick up some snacks for them. When he walked in he saw the stores adorned with Valentine’s Day chocolates. He picked one out with her favorite chocolates and headed to her house.

She came in soon after him, smiling when she saw him placed on the couch. Kensi sat on his lap, he snaked his arm around her and pulled out the chocolate he got for her.

“Chocolate hearts?” She giggled with a smile. “Tis the damn season.”


End file.
